The Children of Mobius
The Children of Mobius were a group of individuals hailing from the planet of the same name and were classified as a terrorist group. The CoM were outspoken against the presence of Humanity on their world and were not hesitant to use force to remove them. The group was not beyond targeting non-combatants in addition to military personnel, gunning down Humans in the street and claiming that they were a step in a great journey towards keeping the planet for themselves. The CoM were probably formed some time in 3234 after the arrival of UNSC forces in their home universe, but they rose to prominence in 3237 where they began to actively hunt and kill Humans. By 3238, the group was beaten into the shadows, but was rumored to still be in existence somewhere in the Great Radioactive Zone in the Yurashain dunes. Despite being composed nearly entirely of Mobians, the group was led by Jean-Filippe Gotam, a Human being, although he suffered from a psychological disorder that drove him to misanthropy. History After June of 3234, it was believed that the group came into formation in an unknown location and were considered 'small-time' compared to larger groups. Mobian terrorist groups had been in existence before, but very few of them had as much cause as the CoM. Before 3237, the group struck in small numbers on isolated UNSC patrols and made their mark in a way that suggested Robotnik's lingering forces dealt the damage against the soldiers. At this point in time, the group was considered leaderless. There was no centralized control to their actions, which made it all the more surprising when Gotam sought the group out. Gotam explained to the Children of Mobius that he felt guilt over being Human. He admitted himself to be an insurrectionist that had built himself up as a powerful businessman and had changed his face, name, and history enough to dispel any attention to himself. The man he appeared to them as was nowhere near the man he used to be, physically or psychologically. The CoM found Gotam suspicious, but proved his loyalty to their cause by giving them information leading to the capture of military-grade weapons caches which gave the CoM much more power. From there, Gotam took his head as the commander of their group. He knew what targets to strike and what to do in order to become a powerful faction and eventually gain enough momentum to gather an army and strike at Earth. The Children of Mobius had no reason to doubt him, especially when he made the claim to be able to deroboticize trapped Mobians who had fallen to Julian Kintobor's torture techniques. This caused a massive surge of recruitment in his ranks. It was also when his psychological imbalances began to take off. In 3237, the Children of Mobius struck openly, killing three unarmed Human civilians as an opening statement. The Office of Naval Intelligence, somehow unaware of their presence until this point, became immediately invested into the attacks and sent a team of NCIS investigators to uncover the source of the attacks. List of Appearances * The Children of Mobius (First Appearance)